leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Sejuani/Ability Details
Abilities * Frost's slow will be negated by , but the debuff itself is applied in any case. * Frost's debuff will not be applied through , neither granting bonus damage for , nor the ability to cast . * Frost's debuff will be removed entirely by slow-removing effects, like , preventing her from dealing bonus damage with and casting . * Frost does not stack, but consecutive attacks will refresh its duration. * Frost's effect is unique from other "ice" slow effects with similar animations ( , , ). |firstname = Arctic Assault |firstinfo = (Active): Sejuani charges forward, dealing magic damage and applying Frost to enemies. Sejuani stops upon colliding with an enemy champion. *'Range:' 700 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Arctic Assault is a linear dash ability that causes Sejuani to charge forward a short distance in the targeted direction. Upon colliding with an enemy champion the dash is stopped, dealing magic damage and applying to all nearby enemy units. * Arctic Assault charges through minions and will knock them back a short distance when the AoE damage is applied. * Arctic Assault can be used to dash through walls. Failure to charge far enough will stop Sejuani on the near side of that terrain obstacle. * Arctic Assault can hit stealthed enemy champions, stopping Sejuani's charge and applying Frost, but it will not reveal them. * Summoners can control which distance Arctic Assault travels by adjusting the length of the targeting indicator. *Arctic Assault can pass through and deform artificially created terrain such as and . http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8RnGNnTxac *Flashing while traveling with Arctic Assault will still make you deal damage, knock back minions and apply at your flash-destination. |secondname = Northern Winds |secondinfo = (Active): Sejuani summons an arctic storm around her for 6 seconds, dealing magic damage each second to nearby enemies. Damage is increased by 50% against enemies affected by Frost or Permafrost. *'Cost:' 40 mana *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 350 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Northern Winds is a point blank area of effect ability that deals magic damage to all enemy units in a radius around Sejuani for a short duration. Enemy units afflicted with take additional damage from the spell. * Northern Winds has no cast time and does not interrupt Sejuani's previous orders. * Sejuani can freely act for the duration of Northern Winds. |thirdname = Permafrost |thirdinfo = Sejuani converts Frost on nearby enemies to Permafrost, dealing magic damage and increasing the movement speed reduction for 3 seconds. *'Cost:' 55 mana *'Cooldown:' 11 seconds *'Range:' 1000 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Permafrost is a point blank area of effect ability that deals magic damage and slows all nearby enemy units afflicted with . * Permafrost cannot be cast unless there is an enemy unit affected by Frost within the spell's radius. * Permafrost consumes the Frost debuff and applies a Permafrost debuff. ** Frost cannot be applied to any target affected by Permafrost. ** will still deal its bonus damage to targets afflicted with Permafrost. * Permafrost can be cast mid-air while knocked up. |ultiname = Glacial Prison |ultiinfo = (Active): Sejuani throws her weapon, stunning the first enemy champion hit for 2 seconds and all other nearby enemies for 1 second. All affected targets take magic damage and are affected by Frost. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range:' 1150 *'Splash Range:' 450 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Glacial Prison is a collision linear skillshot that throws a spinning mace in the target direction. The first enemy champion it hits takes magic damage and is stunned for 2 seconds. Additionally, all enemy units in an area around the target hit take the same amount of magic damage and are stunned for 1 second. All units hit are also affected by . * Glacial Prison will also detonate at its maximum range. * Glacial Prison can hit and detonate on stealthed champions, but it will not reveal them. * Glacial Prison cannot hit and detonate on minions, but they will be damaged and stunned if they are within range of the detonation. }} Category:Champion Ability Details